Death is Just a Setback
by VenusBerry
Summary: ON HIATUS- GETTING A REBOOT The senshi face an unexpected new enemy when Chibiusa returns to the past escaping a new danger that threatens the queen of Crystal Tokyo. *Oc's present, character death and slight gore* *CHARACTER BIO'S UP*
1. Escapees Come In Even Numbers

Chapter 1- Escapees come in even numbers

A/N- quick descriptions and before facts:

The senshi are all 21 years old in this part of the story, and the shittenou will be slightly older (about 2 years for Zoisite, 3 for Nephrite and Jadeite, and 4 for Kunzite) Mamoru will be the same age as Kunzite.

Aiko- appearance of a 15 year old, shoulder length silver hair, wears a navy blue bow in her hair. Blue eyes.

Kimiko- appears to be 15, curly auburn hair, hazel colored eyes.

Haruhi- appears to be 15, dirty-blonde wavy hair, doesnt leave the house without her dingy sunglasses. Blue-green eyes.

Koya- appears to be 16, blonde wavy hair, violet colored eyes.

Mitsuka- appears to be 12-13, raven colored hair in soft curls. Blue-violet eyes.

Im leaving the shittenou's civillian personas a secret for now, but they're pretty easy to identify.

*refers to the Codename: Sailor V manga*

No I don't own Sailor Moon, but damn I wish.

This is my first fanfiction uploaded to this site, but also my favorite WIP. Enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••

(No POV):

Lucky could not describe the situation they were in. Going back in time to the 21st century without permission made Small Lady sure she would get her ass beat once she got back to the castle. That is, if this were a normal situation. But as of right now, she had official order from the queen. Pluto was probably having a heart attack at the moment. No. Pluto was probably _**dead**_ right now.

That aside, It had been 6 long years since Small Lady had seen Usagi and crew, but Small Lady finally looked her age. Around 14 years old. But what amazed Usagi the most, was the fact Chibiusa wasn't alone. Among her stood 5 teenagers. And these 5 teenagers happened to look way too familiar. But Usagi was betting money they hadn't met before.

"Usagi!" Chibiusa ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her, and embraced Usagi in an extremely tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you." Her eyes were flooding with tears. Usagi embraced the smaller girl, and felt pity for whatever caused her to come back in the first place. Chibiusa must have noticed the shocked faces of the others, and quickly realized she hadn't introduced anyone.

"Minna," she dragged forth one of the girls, the one with silver locks and stuck her up front. "This is Aiko. The unofficial heir of Venus." She released Aiko and stepped back to grab the shorter blonde girl. "This is Haruhi, unofficial heir to mercury," she grabbed the brunette this time, dragging her closer. "Kimiko, of Jupiter," she made a motion with her hands to the remaining 2 to step forward. They did as told, and she continued on. "Koya," she pointed to the boy, "and Mitsuka, to Mars."

Usagi had to step back and stare before she could comprehend what was happening. If these children were the heirs of her senshi... Usagi turned to Minako first, truly unsure. Minako was cursed to never find love. How? Then Usagi rotated to face Mamoru, who was putting pieces together in his head. The locked eyes for a moment, and made a mental note to each other to discuss it later.

(Rei POV:)

It was almost like seeing a ghost. The funny part was, I knew it wasn't a ghost, because the ghost would've been way older than 16.

A flash of white encompassed everything in my vision. I had to of passed out. I shouldn't have agreed to let makoto take me drinking last night.

Patting my surroundings I realized where I was. In a bed. But not _my_ bed at the shrine.

"Holy shit. Shit shit shit shit shit," I scrambled out of the plush white sheets, landing in at least an inch of fluffy carpet. Whose life was this? I mean, it had to be mine unless the person I was possessing happened to look exactly like me.

"Holy crap. This room is huge..."

I wandered around the bedroom before finding the bathroom, and a huge walk in closet. I picked out a satin red gown and changed from the shirt I was wearing previously. Oddly enough, the dress was only slightly different from the one I wore in the Silver Millennium. Without putting on shoes I decided to wander.

I semi-jogged around the hallways until I found a staircase. Everything in this house was white or translucent red and huge. It took me about a minute to realize it was a little too huge to be a house. It was more like a castle.

I reached the base of the regal staircase and I saw _him_. Nope wrong. _Someone_.

"What's your name again?" A weird question, yes, but I had to ask. I wasn't exactly paying attention when Chibiusa was introducing her friends.

"Koya? Are you okay or should I like call Ami?"

"I'm fine. Its nothing." I mean, it's not like I was lying. "Hey... do you know where-"

"The palace? Endymion had some urgent meeting. Why'd you stay home anyway?" I took me a minute to register how he was able to answer my question before finishing it. Psychic. Duh.

"I don't know." I was eyeing my surroundings. Kitchen. There was some kind of note.

*Mitsuka needs her afternoon medicine for today

Well that was informative. Meds... I scrambled though the cabinets looking for the medication. I was getting used to my added inch of height. I wondered if the other Senshi still looked the same. I erased the thought from my mind and looked for the bottle. Found it. I raced back upstairs and searched the halls for "mitsuka's" room. Mitsuka... she had to of been the shorter one back behind Koya. She looked younger than even Chibiusa...around 12. In our time anyway. Though thinking about it, Chibiusa isn't really young anymore. I was shaken out of my trance when I saw what had to be the room I was looking for. Thank god I found it. I pushed open a door to reveal pristine white walls, (which were the only colored walls I had really seen in the whole castle) and a small body curled in the comforter. She sat centered in the middle of the bed and looked... well, sick.

"Mitsuka?" I swallowed hard. "I have your medicine."

She yawned. "Thanks." She took my offer on the meds and swallowed two pills, flushing it down with water.

"Are you feeling better?" With all due respect I had no idea who this girl was. Yeah, she was my blood, but it's not like I had met her before. But even I could tell she didn't look good.

She sighed, not giving me an answer.

Of course.

"Mom?" I hesitated a moment. So they were my children.

"Yes?"

"Do you think everything will be fine? I...It's scary to think about another attack. I _really_ hope it's a false alarm." I hesitated. She would've been alive during the black moon attack. They all would have. They know true horror. But I still didn't know what false alarm she was talking about. This wasn't the black moon _again_. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door being shut.

I quickly sat up and started walking towards the bedroom door. I swung it open softly and inched down the stairs. Be there be there be there. I made it to the bottom and stopped. Standing in front of me, as if waiting, there he was. If anything, he didn't look different from the last time I saw him.

"Jadeite."


	2. Hiding Behind a Mask of Smiles

Chapter 2- Hiding behind a mask of smiles

A/N- Short chapter, but it's because I felt a need to end it here. It's also how I've had it written forever, and I didnt feel a need to reorganize the whole fic.

I don't own Sailor Moon

•••••••••••••••

(Minako POV:)

These kids... Something wasn't right. And god I hated kids (mainly because they hated me) but that was besides the point. My heir...

Suddenly, everything was fuzzy. I shut my eyes and felt my body go limp.

"Mom? Goddamn wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open to my arm being shaken by a girl who looked 15 years old. I recognized her immediately, as the girl who stood by Chibiusa. I didn't remember her name. Something with an A.

"What- What's going on?" I spoke quickly. So all of a sudden, I decide to blink, and I'm no longer in the 21st century. Ya know, time logic.

"You slept for 16 hours straight." Said the girl whose name started with an A (and that I couldn't remember).

"R-Really?" I said this slurred. Almost as if my body wasn't used to speaking. Again, weird. My voice was working perfectly fine 30 seconds ago.

"Really." This was a new voice. My fluttering eyes wandered until they locked onto a tall figure in front of me.

Kunzite.

I brought a hand to my head and sighed. This was a dream. I opened my eyes and examined my surroundings. Kunzite and the girl were the only people here. The girl...

HOLY SHIT. Her name, I remembered, was Aiko. But... the resemblance was uncanny.

I stood up and felt weird. Dizzy.

"You collapsed after the meeting." He said. I tried not to stare. E.

"Did I really?" I tried to walk and swayed slightly.

"V what's wrong?" I wanted to smile and run into his arms, but I didn't feel like I had the energy.

"I-I don't know... Am I dreaming?"

"No. You're not. Sit down please, I'll get you something."

"O-Oh ok." Everything was spinning. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope.

I never sat down like he had said. Instead I stood in front of the couch, resting against it. This made no sense. I settled on 3 possible reasons: Maybe looking into the future makes you dizzy. Maybe I'm REALLY hungover and I'm having whack side effects. Or maybe, I'm not in the future at all, but I'm just straight drunk in real life and I'm hallucinating. Option 3 seemed the most logical.

"T-This is a nice dream."

"For like the 10th time, It's not a dream. Are you sure you're not like high on something?" Aiko commented.

"N-No I'm not oOf course it's a dream. There's no way that in the future, I, Aino Minako, would- Actually... Kunzite? Alive? I-I'm so DRreamMinGg" My eyelids felt heavy.

Aiko sighed. "Just rest, after you have some med- MOM!"

I felt my body hit the floor, and then I saw nothing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"MINAKO!" I heard Ami faintly scream.


	3. Seeing Is Believing

Chapter 3- Seeing is believing

A/N-

I don't own Sailor Moon

••••••••••••••••••

(Minako POV:)

I woke up in my own bed (in the 21st century) thankfully. I rubbed the side of my head.

Ow.

I sat up slightly and looked around.

"AH!" I screamed, flopping out of the bed. Aiko, was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Don't scare me like that..."

"It's about time you woke up. Mars wants to talk to you." Aiko stood up and left the room.

Shortly after, Rei entered.

"You passed out." She sat in the same chair. "What happened?"

"I'm fine trust me, in a few hours-"

"You don't have a few hours to lay around. It's been 2 days Minako."

"W-What?"

"What happened?"

"I remember seeing Chibiusa back, and then... I'm not sure what I saw.

"What was it like?"

" I'm pretty sure it was just a daydream, or maybe a hallucination. But..." I paused, forgetting her name. "Aiko, she was in it... So was Kunz-"

"Mina. You had a concussion. Thankfully Usagi had the silver crystal nearby..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I saw the same thing. Similar anyway. Of Crystal Tokyo. And I don't think it was a dream. These children believe it or not _are_ real. They look too much like us to not be... Minako, I think we saw the future."

I sat at the edge of the bed now, scrunching the sheets with my hands.

There was only silence. Rei stood and left the room, the door shutting softly behind her.

"T-The future..." I stuttered.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Mako POV:)

Everyone was still getting the hang of having visitors. Luckily, we all knew 3 things:

Through Ami's "pain free" dna samples, we had determined they were in fact our own blood.

Chibiusa made it clear the children of the 30th century _escaped_ something. They normally stayed quiet on this matter.

Rei was now pissed.

But we all had questions. The biggest focus seemed to be why Aiko, Haruhi, Koya, Kimiko, and Mitsuka were all here. Escorted by Chibiusa of course.

It had been 7 days since their arrival. I spent most of it interacting with the girls, but from what I heard, Koya was making things difficult for Mamoru. Once things were cleared up, and it was revealed that Chiba Mamoru was King Endymion, everyone seemed less intimidated. When Mamoru asked if he had anything worth sharing, he didn't get any information, just an object.

(No POV):

"Jadeite's stone." Mamoru held his breath. This was evidence. The shittenou lived in the future. The thought of his most trusted allies returning was a thought that had pondered his mind far too many times. But this was real.

As chibiusa (who wasn't so chibi anymore) sat on the edge of the couch, he decided to ask her specifically about the event. The senshi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa were gathered around the living space. The "others" were in the kitchen, practically devouring everything in Mamoru's apartment.

(Chibiusa POV:)

When Mamo-chan asked me to tell him everything that had happened, I knew I would have to try and remember. My head hurt at the thought, and my eyes drifted to Mitsuka. Thank god she lived. I shut my eyes and thought of helios. Thank god _he_ lived.

"It started 8 days ago," I inhaled too much air, exhaled it slowly, and continued. "as a warning." Usagi held Mamoru slightly too tight. "Mama didn't think anything of it. 'Stay on guard' She told us. Just in case... We assumed nothing would happen. At least... we hoped. But we were wrong." She paused for almost too long. Agony in her voice. "They showed up the same day. But this time... this time, M-Mama wasn't protected by the crystal. Papa ran out to stop them, save her, but... he couldn't. The last thing she said-"

" _Find Usagi_." Aiko crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Small lady told us, that was you." Aiko was now standing in front of Usagi, silver hair layering her eyes, which were staring at Usagi so hard, the blonde's orbs of glass could have cracked. Minako looked sure that Aiko learned that from Kunzite.

I turned my gaze from the 2 and tried to divert my thoughts from the scene unfolding in my head. _Blood. Broken limbs. Helios going missing hours before the attack. Juno's green hair stained red. From Ceres's bows, mere shreds had remained. Pallas had fallen wearing everything but a smile. And Vesta. I couldn't bring myself to think about Vesta. Dead, all of them. D. E. A. D._

"But," Aiko spoke again, snapping me out of my very real nightmare. "she said you needed these for it to work."

(No POV:)

Aiko slammed her pale hand onto the coffee table, uncurling her fingers to reveal a stone meant to be shiny, now covered in red stains you could only assume were _blood_. She dropped it onto the wooden table. Minako covered her mouth with her hand, tears ready at her eyes. Aiko stuck her hand back in her pocket, no emotion in her eyes. Haruhi entered shortly after, with one too many cookies in her hand, as Kimiko trailed behind.

"Oh _that_." The blonde said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. She dug into her pocket, removing a purple and green stone that at this point everyone recognized. Staring just a bit too long at the table, she averted her eyes away, sticking a cookie in her mouth. Ami sighed.

Kimiko, who had been silent the entire time, and who appeared that way by nature, said nothing as she dropped down the forest green rock. Mamoru removed the last remaining gem from his pocket, that he had obtained from Koya, placing them in an organized fashion, perhaps how he would have had them displayed if they were display items. But they weren't. They were souls. Souls that after 2 lifetimes of heartbreak, still meant too much to a few people. At least a couple of them.

(Rei POV:)

"This is bullshit." I clenched my fists together as I stood up, my knuckles a threatening white. "Why should we trust them? Why should we trust Chibiusa? What if, it's all a scheme! An elaborate plan to get past our defenses so Mamoru's knights in shining armor can oh I don't know, attempt homicide once again. I mean what is it, trial #3 of remediation and well considering the last 2 times, nothing has really changed, has it." I stared Makoto right in the eyes. "Has it?" Without letting her finish, I spat out, "No. No it hasn't Mako." I stomped off, and headed toward the shrine.

I didn't notice that my fingernails digging into my palm we're making my hand bleed. And to be honest, I didn't care. Slamming the wooden door shut, I punched the wall.

"Dammit!" I slumped to the floor as tears escaped my eyes. Didn't it matter to them? That they- _he_ , had killed me? That I died to him defenseless? Because I couldn't stand to hurt him?

No. It didn't. But it mattered to me.


	4. Living Hell

Chapter 4- Living hell 2.0

A/N-

This chapter potrayed Rei as absolutely insane, and I apologize. Things do get better.

I don't own Sailor Moon

•••••••••••••••••••••

(Minako POV:)

"Rei if you'd just listen, I think-" I couldn't get through to her. I didn't matter how loud I yelled, how much money I spent on her, buying her tea, coffee, cake, she wouldn't listen to me.

"No, Minako you know what I think? I think that you've had just enough of being single for oh I don't know, 5 years now, that you can't help but jump on the first chance that nearly guarantees you a one-way ticket out of hopelessness. That's what I think. Goddess of Love, yeah well fuck you."

Everybody has those soft spots. Places, things they don't mention because it hurts to think about. Rei just took a gun, and shot 6 bullets through my soft spot. "Do... Do you ever once think, about what comes out of your mouth? Do you?"

"No you know what Minako Aino?" I winced. She never used my full name, in fact none of my friends ever did. "At least I'm not a slut. Having no mouth filter is better than leading every guy on- knowing you will never ever find love."

My hand was red from the impact of her face. I swallowed hard. Slapping Rei wasn't something most people lived. "Go fuck yourself." I spat at her. If it wasn't 1 am outside Mamoru's apartment building, I would've liked to strangle her, or maybe chop her up and feed her to ducks. Angry ducks. Rabid ducks on steroids that have Lyme disease or some shit. That was the best option, if ducks like that existed. Rei's mouth was practically foaming. My handprint remained on the left side of her face.

'Goodbye world.'

"Minako! Rei! What's going on?" Ami said, as she ran after Makoto, which in the split second of me looking down, had restrained Rei against her.

"Minna! What are you doing?" Usagi had bags under her eyes. She didn't look like she had been sleeping these past 8 days.

"MAKO LET ME KILL HER I SWEAR TO GOD THAT BITCH WONT LIVE TO 22!" Rei was now attempting to bite Makoto.

"You guys... were fighting?" Usagi stepped forward in an act that seemed to happen in slow motion. Her expression was that of someone watching a baby being placed on a guillotine. "Wh-"

"Usagi... stay out of it." I spoke softly, now convinced Rei had rabies.

"No! I can't let you guys fight like this! We're friends! You're friends! And now- now you want to slit each other's throats? Why can't we all just get along!" Her voice was louder now. She was yelling. She never yelled at us. Ever.

That was the last I remembered about that day. We made Usagi cry, and Rei was on Ami's form of "house arrest",(more like district arrest) which involved wearing an anklet that(once removed from a certain area of space, which was covering a third of the juuban zone, would make the most annoying sound ever and alert all our phones.). Rei was pissed. We had advised Koya and Mitsuka to keep their distance. For their own safety. When Rei was pissed, she was a live wire. And Rei was ultra mega pissed, and feeling more like a time bomb.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Mamoru POV:)

Usako was on the brink of tears. It hurt me to see her like this. She couldn't stand fighting. Well, not the kind between friends.

I played with her long hair for about 10 minutes before she broke the silence, burrowing her head in my neck.

"I-I don't know what to do." She mumbled into my shirt collar.

"You can't do anything. They'll figure it out. They always do. Minako and Rei are good friends. They'll work past this."

"It's not just that." She paused "Chibiusa... I cant sleep every night because I can hear her. Crying, screaming softly, waking up in a sweat? You don't hear it, but I do. And it hurts _me_ to think about what she could've been through. It hurts so bad, and I'm not even the one who had to watch _that_ happen in our kingdom..."

"Usako. Shh. We're going to fix everything." I stroked her hair and consoled the sobbing odango. I hated watching her cry.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By 11:00 the next day, everyone had decided (besides rei who was still on house arrest) that they were going to try and connect the shittenou stones of both the present and the future.

Ami sat at Mamoru's table (Mamoru's apartment became their designated meeting place at the moment) and started typing away at her computer.

"If my research is correct, it shouldn't cause any side effects, other than maybe a slight headache, and they should be 'revived' right here. I'm pretty sure magic soul gems don't really apply to the laws of science but-"

"Scoot over," Haruhi came from the kitchen, a pink lollipop in hand. Sticking it in her mouth she plopped down on the chair next to Ami and had 4 search engines up and running in seconds. "Everything applies to the laws of science." She spun around in the chair as she waited for the pages to load, and then got right back to typing.

(Ami POV:)

If anything, I was impressed. She was smart. Really smart. Needless to say, this kid fueled on sugar. I simply sighed.

(Chibiusa POV:)

Saying I was scared was an understatement. I was horrified. I mean, come on, last time someone attempted to use both the past and future silver crystal together, it was nearly the end of the universe. Given that these weren't even in the same category as the silver crystal, but I still had that feeling.

 _ **The feeling that something would go wrong.**_

Everyone at this point noticed Rei wasn't present. Even if she hadn't been on house arrest, she wouldn't have come. Actually, they couldn't of paid her a million dollars and gotten her to show up. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or feel bad.

"Minna! Stand back, I'm not sure what this will do." Mamo-chan had retrieved his box of stones from the present, and had them lined up perfectly with the ones of the future.

(No POV:)

"Use jadeite first... mainly because Rei doesn't seem to care if he's dead or alive." Ami chipped in.

"...Good point." Mamoru looked hesitant to touch them at all. They were fragile, like porcelain. "Trial number 1."

"3..2..1.. go." Ami watched the stones carefully.

Mamoru held one in each hand, and placed them together at Ami's word. The glowed for a moment, and then only one stone was left. It fell to the table with a soft clink.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Haruhi questioned.

"How would he know?" Koya rolled his eyes. He wanted to sleep.

Without Ami's countdown, Mamoru repeated the process with Nephrite. The same thing happened.

Then Zoisite.

Then Kunzite.

"Now, I'm not sure what we do. They didn't revive here like you said, so it's not like we _can_ do anything." Mamoru said flatly. I mean, just like a person does when their best friend is an unresponsive rock.

"We go home, and get some rest. We need it. Especially you Usagi. Sleep." Makoto practically stared right through the odango.

"But-"

"No excuses. Sleep. Chibiusa if you want you can crash at my place. I have a spare room. Any of you others want to?" Makoto asked.

"Sure." Haruhi seemed like she was tired.

"Why not." Aiko shut her eyes and exhaled.

"It better be clean." (Kimiko's first comment since arriving.) Mako smiled.


	5. Murderers Don't Deserve Second Chances

Chapter 5- Murderers do don't deserve second chances

A/N-

This chapter is probably my favorite so far, hope you enjoy!

For the shittenou, their backgrounds, names, and geographical placement was all intentional, and it took lots of research to fit each one of the generals in their placement of the silver millenium. Kunzite is the one exception, with the reason being I used the pre-existing identity of Saitou-kun, from Sailor V. I'm still not 100% sure if Saitou is Kunzite, like in one of the musicals, or if he was just a look-alike. For the time being he will remain as this character, only because I like his connection to Minako. I did however make up his last name, since he doesn't officially have one.

Jadeite commands the Far East, and I placed him in North Korea. The rest will be gone over in their introduction chapter.

I don't own Sailor Moon

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Saitou Yoshida POV:)

"Day 4003" they said. "We can't keep him alive".

Today, I was supposed to die.

I didn't.

Im not sure what it was exactly. A light, and what seemed like broken shards of glass. A figure stood in the center. Armor clad, with a sword at his side. His ebony hair covered his eyes as he held out a hand. His smile was an earnest one, and I reached out to accept his hand. But I was restrained, by... something...someone. Her nails nearly carved into my skin as she traced her hands down my face. She bent down to me, with wispy red hair trailing behind her, and whispered in my ear.

" _You belong to me_."

The man was lost from my sight as the witch dragged me backwards, his hand falling to his side in disappointment.

On my left, I could see a girl with golden hair crying heavily. A sword was through her stomach, and she placed her gloved hand into a pool of blood. I had to resist the urge to help her.

On my right, 3 men knelt with bloodstained uniforms and saddened faces. Their hands were chained behind their back, and they looked to me for guidance. But I couldn't do anything. I was as helpless as they were.

As the witch grabbed my head and pushed me into the water, I knew I wouldn't survive this nightmare.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up to see what they had said was the first light I'd seen in 11 years. You know, if it was possible I didn't age in 11 years. I was sweaty. I was pale. But I was awake.

It had been a week since I was declared "alive". It wasn't like there was anyone to tell. I didn't have family. But maybe it was better that way.

They let me move back into "my" apartment on Thursday. There was supposedly nothing wrong with me, and I got out early. There weren't many belongings, but it's not like one person needed a lot of stuff. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. I walked over to a desk, with a frayed bracelet and a couple letters sitting on it. Everything here had been undisturbed for years.

After digging through my stuff for a while, I found an old cellphone, which was most likely mine. I waited 5 minutes as it charged, hoping it would have some kind of explanation for what happened. When the screen lit up, I noticed 97 unread messages.

96 from a contact named Okappi, and 1 from a business named "Dark Talent Agency" about how Danburite (what a dumb name) failed his mission.

I didn't delete either contact, just in case, and I scrolled through all 96 messages from "Okamoto-chan". From what I was reading, it seemed I had ghosted her. She was at one point a crush of mine, and most of the messages were her asking if I was even okay. A few were about how she couldn't understand how fighting was more important than school, and my record. And one text, was about how she officially forgot about me, and how she had no reason to keep holding on.

Okay. Well that was... deep.

Moving to the letters on my desk, most were love letters from admirers that the me years ago never bothered to open. I decided these weren't important.

Nothing in this apartment was helping me figure out who I was. Not even the hospital diagnosed me with memory loss or amnesia or anything. They just told me I was fine.

I didn't feel fine.

This wasn't _my_ life.

I could hear the clock softly ticking, and it was driving me insane. _Move. Do something._

I quickly glanced around the small neat stack of letters. All of them were in pristine envelopes, and had the name of the correspondent, and the recipient. Me. I quickly shuffled through the names, Yamamoto Hinata, Ito Yui, Takahashi Koharu, -Aino Minako.

Love child of beauty, or more figuratively, child of beauty and love.

This amused me for a moment, and I found the urge to open the oddly discolored envelope. A piece of lined paper (that had been folded too many times, and was now very worn down) slid out, along with a creased Polaroid. I decided the written portion would be more important, and set the photo aside.

 _Dear Saitou-kun,_

 _If you're reading this, I finally worked up to courage to send this letter to you._ _(there were a bunch of words crossed out here in black ink)_ _my best friend Hikaru said I should say thanks. For sticking up for me. Though I still don't really forgive you for punching me in the face. (Ow). But.. it meant a lot to me._

 _Aino Minako_

 _Especially this part:_

" _If anybody lays a hand on this girl within the Aoyama territory I won't put up with it"_

There were some poorly drawn doodles at the bottom of the page, and her name was signed in a shaky, yet elegant handwriting. I wonder how old she is now. The letter made me laugh slightly, especially the part where she quoted me at the end. I left the letter unfolded, and I sat it on my desk in a separate corner, so I wouldn't accidentally throw it away later. I noticed the Polaroid was still resting where I left it, and decided to take a look. It would probably be a picture of me, from some stalker angle or something.

The back read : " to Saitou-kun, just so you remember what my face looked like before the black eye" (with some doodles of course)

I flipped it over and almost immediately dropped it. A ringing noise sounded through my head, and everything hurt. I was like being stabbed through your brain while a fire alarm goes off. My previous nightmare started again. This time in reverse. My thoughts lingered on the armored man in front of me.

Endymion

For a moment my head cleared, and I hastily grabbed the envelope and scribbled down the name as best as I could (and the only way I thought of) to spell it. I picked the photo back up, this time without the side effects. It was a perfectly clear image of Aino Minako- the sobbing girl in gold.

I scribbled her name under Endymion.

 _Endymion_.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Chibiusa POV):

I was on the brink of falling asleep when I saw it. Apparently Mamo-Chan did too. Kunzite was softly glowing.

He scrambled out of his chair and picked it up gently. The light strengthened, but still stayed weak. He was alive.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Hyun-Shik Choi POV:)

In all honesty, I hate my life. I hate the dingy apartment I've been renting for the past 12 years, I hate my girlfriend (she's a bitch and I've been meaning to break up with her for a while now), and I hate Korea, despite the scenery.

Because here, it's hell.

Mandatory enlistment into the military at age _18._ Fun. But when you're getting your life back together after some freak accident and dropping off the radar, they make exceptions.

Supposedly, it's been 11 years since I've been declared missing. Of course not anymore. Duh.

A month ago, I woke up on a bed of leaves in some creepy ass forest. I was covered in layers of dirt, leaves, and probably animal shit. Took me a couple days I'm guessing, but I finally wandered back to Busan. Surprise, surprise: I dont remember much of it. The gov cleared stuff up and I got a couple health exams but they eventually gave me a new apartment and some basic things, since the rest of my stuff had been sold.

Long story short, when I get offered a free flat in Tokyo from my mother's will (who left me as a child) I take it.

Now, I have a new to do list:

Pack my few belongings

Get the fuck out of this hell hole (and brush up on my Japanese)


	6. Faces I Don't Want to Remember

Chapter 6- Faces I don't want to remember

A/N-

We meet Zoisite!

I forgot to mention formally Jadeite's civillian name, Hyun-Shik Choi for anyone wondering. Zoisite is Ilyas De Vos, and he's belgian, since his commanding land is Europe.

I dont't own Sailor Moon.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(1 week later)

(Rei POV:)

House arrest had been over for a while now, and I was basically hiding at all times. Just in case. Things were... improving with Minako and I. The wind was crisp, and the leaves made a satisfying noise as I swept them across the shrine grounds. Everything was prefect.

And then it wasn't. Demios made a soft 'caw' and fluttered over to me to get my attention while Phobos stayed at the gate.

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no OH CRAP." Alive. He was alive. The way my heart raced was because I wanted to believe it wasn't true. That I was scared. Nope just kidding. My heart raced because he was hot as fuck and staring right at me. As much as I wanted to be mad and punch his pretty face in, I _couldn't_. I felt frozen.

Call Mamoru. Right now.

I went to reach for my phone but at the same time he was walking over.

Crap crap crap.

I finally got it out of my pocket only to drop it in the leaves I had been accumulating into a pile.

I started to bend down to pick it up, but I was interrupted.

"Let me." He spoke good Japanese, considering he wasn't from around here.

In a couple seconds of me staring he had picked up my phone from the leaves and was holding it out for me.

"Thanks." I quickly snatched it, our fingers slowly brushing in the contact. I wasn't sure if I wanted to blush or strangle him.

CALL MAMORU ?

My back was facing him as I hesitated to press the button. Do it.

"So, you work here?" I rolled my eyes. Goddamn stop making things hard.

"Yes, I do."

"This is going to sound weird, but have we met before by any chance?"

I paused before my finger landed on the screen. He doesn't remember anything.

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just... Y-You... look familiar. Like from a dream or something? I'm not sure, I mean that probably sounded stupid sorry."

My grip tightened. What do I tell him?

"Yeah. It did. And no... I don't think we've met before."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Minako POV)

"MINNA! GUESS WHAT?" I was bouncing slightly on the carpet.

"What." Aiko turned her head slightly away from the magazine she was reading. Previous culture trends and such.

"I GOT TICKETS TO A CONCERT IN SHIBUYA THATS IN 2 DAYS! IM SO EXCITED!" Apparently my excitement didn't travel to the other beings here.

"Can we go?" Chibiusa's hair was out of her buns, and it was laying loosely on her shoulders.

"Can we not?" Koya was laying face down on the couch. I tried hard not to laugh.

"NOPE! WE'RE GOING!" I needed something to keep my mind off of the commotion at Mamoru's apartment, and I knew the kids did too, so with them here, and Koya stopping by, everything is fine and happy and just calm. Hopefully.

•••••••••••••••••

(Saitou Yoshida POV)

Her hands felt clammy, as if she wasn't alive at all. She grinned evilly, and stepped back a few steps, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She doesn't remember you."

"Who is she? Who are you talking about?"

"Your true love? Your soulmate? Your murderer?"

"Who is she?"

"The woman you broke rules for, disobeyed regulations, the girl who you betrayed?"

"Who?!"

"The Venusian princess. Don't you remember? Or have you forgotten?"

A short glimpse of the one and only Aino Minako, the goddess in gold, was all I got before she crumbled the paper and disintegrated it into ash.

"She doesn't love you anymore. She forgot all about you. 11 years is a long time, don't you think, Kunzite?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Modern Day Belgium ( 10:53 pm )

(Ilyas De Vos POV)

"Screw it." I threw down the pencil for what had to be the 7th time in the last 10 minutes. I couldn't remember what she looked like, let alone her face. All I remembered was her silhouette, and the fact her short hair was an unusual shade of blue. And... her eyes were blue as well. It would come to me in pieces, like a memory, though I knew she was nothing but imagination. I longed to change that, to bring her to life through the paper, but it was a struggle. I sat in silence for a few moments until it came to me.

I brushed everything off the desk and vigorously started sketching. This was it. This was her.

There were 2 sides to this woman, one, a side of elegance, grace, and royal composure. Two, a side of determination, and justice.

The second version was wearing a rather odd outfit, composed of a miniskirt and large bow adorning the front and back. It resembled a pinup version of a sailors uniform. Odd.

I resisted the urge to crumple it up and toss it out a window. It wasn't helping me get anything done.

It was however, helping me cope with being back on my feet.

Despite my memory, apparently I was diagnosed 11 years ago with some bad medical condition. So bad they wouldn't even tell me what it was.

'It's not important' they said 'all that matters is that you're alive'

But it was eating away at my brain like some plague... the only thing helping, was the fact I could get my visions onto paper. And now, I looked completely insane, with sketches of visions on every wall, all being labeled or kept aside for review.

The image at the center was a castle. Pristine white, glossy columns, and a luminescent glow to it.

 _It_ was unnamed.

At the moment, I referred to it as: the castle. (Inventive I know).

The castle was in every dream, every vision, every nightmare, and every second of my day it was in my head.

 _ **Calling out to me**_.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"A-OKAY GUYS! YOU GET TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Usagi was standing on top of Mamoru's coffee table, with her hands on her hips. It was a pretty funny scene... until she broke the table in half. Mamoru's yelling made it funnier.

"Why? We came here to save our lives not be educated." Koya looked tired, but maybe it was just his personality.

"Becauseeeeeeee, it's the law, technically." Usagi said, sitting on the floor while Mamoru attempted to fix the broken table.

Aiko sighed. "She is right. But what about Small Lady? Won't she have to be registered under a new name?" Usagi's face went blank for a moment.

"Nope! We took care of that last time with Luna-P. Thankfully." Chibiusa seemed to have way too much energy for this early in the morning.

"Good." Aiko sat up slightly, crossing her arms across her chest. "When do we start?"

"Next week- so we have a whole 5 days of exploration and problem solving." Makoto stepped into the room, leaning against the door frame. Mamoru seemed tired of having everyone gather in his apartment, which seemed crowded enough as it was.

"Can we go to- what's it called... the arcade? Crown Game Center?" Mitsuka asked. Minako looked surprised to see her at all. She had been laying low for the past few days. Then her face was plastered with a huge grin.

"HAI! BUT I PROMISE YOU CANT BEAT MY SCORES ON THE SAILOR V GAME!" She was now standing upright pointing straight at Aiko.

"AND YOU'LL NEVER GET PAST ME! THE LEGENDARY USAGI CANNOT BE BEAT!" She was fighting with Minako for center stage.

"I think you mean _me_." Ami came in sipping coffee. "In case you forgot Usagi, my score beat yours. _3 times_."

"Whatever. Are we going or what?" Rei stood with her arms crossed in the doorway of the hall. She didn't look too mad, but odd.

"Rei-" Makoto was cut off.

"Come on." She was walking past the group now, more focused on the carpet ahead of her than anything else.

Chibiusa quickly tied up her hair, and jumped in with the rest of the group.

Motoki was sure to make money today.


	7. Nostalgia

Chapter 7- Nostalgia

A/N-

Another short chapter, but I liked writing about the new kids doing what the old kids used to do. Also, we meet Nephrite this chapter! I feel writing for an American character is so much easier, even though I have NO clue what it's like in North Dakota. The character "Sam" was inspired by just what I see as normal gas-station employees, but she made me laugh, and will probably return!

Enjoy!

*I don't own Sailor Moon but a girl can dream*

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thank goodness the parlor was empty today- Usagi, (chibi)usagi, mamoru and crew took up nearly half the dining space. The arcade had maybe 3 others who were victim to the noise the group brought. They soon left.

"Um I think I'll have a chocolate shake please-" Chibiusa said, before being interrupted by Usagi.

"Me too!" The blonde odango spat out.

"Usagi shouldn't you be focused on saving money to buy Mamo-chan a new table?" Usagi's smile flipped.

"I'll start saving... tomorrow."

The smaller of the two simply sighed.

Kimiko, Haruhi, and Mitsuka were arguing while pushing each other to play the sailor V game. Of course. Koya and Aiko were playing less populated games, wasting quarters and shaking machines to get free money from jammed slots. Koya had semi-mastered the claw machine, slowly accumulating a pile of cheap stuffed animals and an occasional sailor v or sailor moon doll. He had a tuxedo mask too.

Aiko, on the other hand, was wasting money on an outdated racing game that had seen better days. She would occasionally win, and get a free race for 1st place. Then other times she would lose by a millisecond and rage quit, only to come right back.

Usagi and Usagi stayed where the food was, surprisingly keeping their distance from the machines. Minako was all over the place, playing everything, eating everything, talking to everyone, at what seemed to be an abnormally fast rate. Makoto was helping Koya get more toys. The machine would probably be empty before they left. Ami was cheering on the girls at the Sailor V machine, and Rei was keeping quiet at the table with the foodies.

"Arigato Rei-chan!" Minako helped herself to Rei's milkshake, and sat across from her at the booth, cramming Mamoru further into the corner. When it was practically empty, Minako looked up for a millisecond to say something snarky to Rei, who was staring directly into the glass. But Minako didn't look at Rei. She instead looked at the person walking past the Game Center. The person that shouldn't be there.

Rei pondered the thought of finally confronting Mamoru about the shrine incident earlier. She never did call him. When she looked up, Minako seemed to be in a trance. She slowly pushed herself out of the booth, and started walking at about the speed of a turtle to the front door. She gradually picked up her pace, and lightly started jogging, which turned into a run. For a moment Minako seemed to pause, and then slow again.

Rei had chased her outside, and the others were confused.

"He's gone."

"Mina who-"

"I-I thought I saw him. I really did." Tears softly fell down her face, and slid onto her white blouse.

The raven-haired girl encompasses the blonde into a tight hug. "You're okay. I promise."

…

Modern Day North Dakota, US (2:41 pm):

(Theo Lapointe POV:)

The streets weren't busy around this time of day, and it made walking somewhat pleasant. It let me clear my head. I felt I needed to clear my head. Constantly. In fact, I don't think i've touched my car in a week. Though the headaches haven't gotten better. If anything, they've gotten _worse_.

As the street light changed from green to red, I snapped out of my thoughts, and checked my watch. Shit. My lunch break was over in 10 minutes, and I was 15 minutes from work. I hastily crossed the street, and bolted in the direction of the gas-station where Sam worked. Jumping the decade-old chain link fence, I hurried inside the now empty convenience store accompanying the pumps.

"Sam!" I slammed my hands down on the counter in an act of urgency. "I need to borrow your bike."

Sam looked up from her phone, tilting her head slightly to the left, and placed her cigarette butt into the ash tray. Her wispy bangs and horribly dyed black hair were cut at a downward slant, and the pale makeup with black lipstick and eyeshadow really completed the emo look. Not to mention the piercings. She sighed and stared at me as if I ruined her day. I probably did.

"Why."

"I'm going to be late to work, so can I um- go, please?"

"What do I get out of this?" She stated in her trademark monotone voice.

"Um... you can- use my car." She raised an eyebrow. "For a month."

"Deal." She threw the beat up Harley Davidson keys and opened a bag of Cheetos. "See ya around pretty boy."

I turned slightly before heading out the door and gave a small salute, and continued to sprint to the back where she parked the motorcycle.

This wasn't the first time I had "borrowed" her bike, and as long as I changed nothing about my routine, it probably wouldn't be the last.

I tilted my head to view the Yeezy-Gas sign flickering softly before I sped off. I wasn't about to be late to work again.


	8. Peace is a Joke

Chapter 8- Peace is a joke

A/N- this chapter was originally meant to be way less dark, but instead it turned into this. /: I almost cried writing this, and I took out a few parts that made it really emotional. Anyway, we finally see what happened in Crystal Tokyo! As for now, the villains are still a secret, and the next chapter will probably be on Usagi and Minako, possibly including Rei confronting Mamoru about her encounter...

Enjoy! Though I suck at writing fight scenes and any kind of emotional warfare.

*I do not own Sailor Moon*

(Chibiusa POV:)

There was a loud resounding thud as Pluto dropped down in front of us, facing the attackers. She backed up slowly, holding the garnet rod out in front of her.

"Pluto!" I screamed as loud as my voice would allow, trying to be heard over the resounding echo of warfare.

"Chibi Moon! Go to the palace! Gather the survivors, and call me when everyone is accounted for. " She turned and smiled at my troubled expression. "It'll be _okay_." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"It'll be okay." Repeating her words, I slowly turned and started to jog back, looking back at Puu one more time before I started into a full sprint, my pink boots kicking up dirt as I headed for the pristine doors.

I stepped into the castle slowly, my heels making a soft 'clink' on the tile below me. I took a deep breath, and started to head down the main corridor. I was interrupted by Mercury, who ran out from the hall followed by Zoisite. She turned at me a forced a smile onto her face of worry, and did a two finger salute before rejoining the battlefield.

I barely was able to turn the corners of my lips upward. I was scared, _horrified_ , of what was happening out there. We weren't ready. I quickly composed my emotions and slid down the hall, looking for anyone who might still be here.

I stepped into a room that seemed so disheveled, it was hard to believe royal meeting were being held here at one point. "Aiko!" Everyone was sitting on or near the large table at the center of the room, jumping up at the sound of my voice.

"Chibi Moon!" Kimiko jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"We didn't know if you were still okay."

I hugged her back, and did a quick head count when released.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, plus me is 6- Where's the asteroid senshi?" I hastily searched the room a second time, in hopes they might reappear into my field of vision.

Koya shifted slightly in his chair, and decided to speak up. "Jupiter dismissed them. They're _out there_. Fighting."

My mind blanked. They could be in trouble.

"We wanted to help, but Venus insisted we still need training, and there was no way we would be allowed on the field." Haruhi rotated in her chair slowly, and was about to speak again when the floor shook.

Pluto.

"We need to go. Now." I grabbed my wand off the table where I had set it down temporarily, and motioned for them to follow me. Instead of heading out the front exit where Pluto was waiting, I stepped down to the side entrance where I hoped to find Ceres fighting some civilians off, or Vesta saying some sarcastic comment to Juno, who would retaliate with something equally sarcastic. Opening the smaller set of doors, I scanned my surroundings for any of them. Anyone please. Show up show up show up. Something caught the corner of my eye, and I started into a sprint.

"Chibi Moon!" Aiko followed after me, and being a much faster runner she caught up quickly.

I couldn't bring myself to form words at the sight before me. My bottom lip quivered softly, and I prepared for the stream of tears flowing down my face.

"NO!"

Aiko grabbed ahold of my right arm, and refused to let me run to the bodies. Koya had followed, and was now restraining my other arm.

"Small lady-" I wasn't about to let him speak.

"THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! THEY CAN'T BE THEY CAN'T THEY AREN'T-" my voice was hoarse now, and it took all of my energy to even create any sound.

"They're gone."

My blurry eyes were focused on my guardians in front of me. Ceres looked horrible. Absolutely horrible. Her bow was in a mangled mess, and her gloves were barely even gloves anymore. Her legs were scratched badly, and the cause of death was probably blood loss, or the deep cut in her side had traveled to an organ. Vesta seemed slightly better, clutching her whip softly, her eyes shut, and her body badly bruised. A wound on her forehead seemed to be from impact of something hard, and was swelling badly. Juno on the other hand was bleeding excessively, and her hair didn't even seem it's normal green color anymore. Pallas breathed out slowly, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible before her last dying breath.

"Run." She attempted to smile, to find the good in things like always, but instead winced at the pain.

I was about to protest and drag her along with us, but footsteps could be heard from behind us.

"We have to go. Now." Aiko choked out. She was crying too. I was being dragged along by her and Koya while struggling. I could save her. She doesn't need to die.

"Mama!" Neo Queen Serenity ran out towards us, and kneeled in front of Pallas first, placing her hands over the petite guardian.

"Breathe Pallas Breathe. Small Lady-"

We both turned at the sound of pounding footsteps. They were still coming. Mama made eye contact with me for a moment, abandoned Pallas, and stepped in front of us about 12 feet away. "Go."

"Mama-"

"Small lady!" She turned her head to face me, and genuinely smiled as tears fell off her cheeks. "I love you." She faced the incoming crowd again, a woman was running head on towards us with a spear. Mama shut her eyes softly, and I tried to run to her and scream telling her to stop.

She took the blow intentionally, the spear going through her torso. The wispy pieces of hair that had fallen from her buns were sticking to her face, and she was crying for me. "Find Usagi-" Her eyes were extremely watery, and the edges of her pristine dress were stained red.

I breathed in again. "MAMA!" The attackers were closing in.

Aiko grabbed the small chain around my neck, and removed the key a few second later. She slid her right hand into mine, and the rest of us followed suit in seconds. She held up the key to the sky, wasting no time.

"Queen!" She fought back tears and proceeded to hold the key straight. Mama had her hands in front of her and was softly chanting as the crystal formed in her pale hands. She was going to take them all with her. "Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!" I shut my eyes, knowing what would come next.

Pluto turned in our direction, and slammed the garnet rod down once again, allowing our safe passage. Her eyes widened as she saw Mama's ethereal bloody form, and shut her eyes softly, trying to prevent the flow of tears.

"Good luck small lady." I was blinded by the pink light encompassing me, and my view of Mama was gone.

…


	9. Confrontation

Chapter 9- Confrontation:

A/N- This chapter is pretty long... I have a few things to say here:

1) Jadeite's Tarot reading ability comes straight from Sailor Moon La Reconquista (a great musical worth checking out I believe it was 2013 and it is full of Ami/Zoisite content). Also, some mediocre Reideite this chapter!

2) I have gotten several messages regarding Minako/Kunzite in this fic in particular, but don't worry it is coming because it is my favorite ship in the series and I could never leave it out. *also, the enemy is being introduced soon- maybe in an upcoming chapter! (:*

3) A mistake on my part was when the story switches point of views, I adress the Japanese names written in English formatting, though they are written in Japanese formatting in the story itself. Sorry! I probably won't go back and fix this in earlier chapters but I'll attempt to avoid it here on out. ( example: (Usagi Tsukino POV:), vs. Tsukino Usagi)

Updates may be slower since I'm trying to balance this fic and Roses at the same time (this fic requires so much research lol), but Enjoy! I do not own Sailor Moon.

...

Modern Day Tokyo, Juuban District- 3:04 am

(Rei POV:)

It had been a few days since the shrine incident, and I still said nothing to Mamoru. Maybe it was denial, maybe I was scared, but I never felt the need to call him that day.

But now... now, I was truly scared. Scared of what might happen if I didn't. If something bad happened, wouldn't he blame me? I peered down onto the glowing screen of my phone, contrasting against the dark streets outside. I quickly clicked Mamoru's contact and sent him a text.

"Can u come to the shrine? We need to talk."

It was early, yes, but something told me he would come. I had a good feeling.

(Chibiusa POV:)

I woke up in a sweat. My head hurt, and I reluctantly used my hand to wipe the tears from my face. Bringing my knees to my chest, I shut my eyes and tried to think of anything but the events of a few days ago, and the reoccurring subject of my nightmare.

I knew we were running out of time. It would only be about another week before _they_ found out we were from Pluto. I softly winced at the thought of what was happening back home. Tears fell down my face once more. There was no hope.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

I sat up, I knew that sound.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

"Where did I put it," I whispered to myself. "It's here somewhere..." I started digging around in my jacket pockets, after already checking my jeans. My hand moved blindly in the darkness, and I felt my finger tap something hard in the depth of the pocket. Adjusting the position of my palm, I secured my fingers around the entirety of the communicator.

Flipping it open, I accepted the incoming call.

"Papa... you-"

"Small lady- I don't have much time. The castle is falling, and the connection isn't stable. Without the crystal and the Queen we can't hold out. You need to hurry. Once the shittenou are all awoken in your time-" I winced. He was badly hurt, and the debris was getting worse. "Hurry and find them all before there's nothing left of us. Please."

"Papa- I love you and Mama so much."

"Small lady- we love y-"

The screen was filled with static. My tear drops fell silently onto the small screen, and I shut it immediately. We really were doomed.

(Mamoru POV:)

Sleep was not something I was familiar with these past few days. At least Usagi was resting. I knew from the soft noise in the living room that Chbiusa was awake, but I didn't want to disturb her any further. My solution to this seemed to be staring at the ceiling until it was bright enough outside to do something. I drifted my attention to the box sitting on the dresser. I had moved them back for the time being, and the top was propped open so I could easily account for all of them. They were all faintly glowing, and the light would sometimes spike at certain times in the day or even at night. We still had no idea where any of them were. Minako was nearly 100% sure Kunzite is here in Tokyo, and regarding the others...

I diverted my attention to my phone. Rei wanted to meet at the shrine.

I slipped on my shoes, and grabbed a jacket. This had to be important.

(Hyun-Shik Choi POV:)

In all honesty, I wasn't trying to be a stalker, though I sure felt like one. I was standing outside the Hikawa shrine. Again. But, it's not like I knew anyone in Tokyo, and though I didn't know her yet in this life, old memories told me all I needed. Something about her made me want to keep coming back. I don't even know if she notices. I haven't spoken to her since the day I confronted her. She was standing outside the main door with her arms crossed. I assumed she didn't see me, since she was so focused on looking for someone else. I noticed a dark haired man run across from the other side of the street. He seemed almost too familiar.

Great. Now I'm going crazy.

I watched as the figure headed into the shrine, accompanied by the girl from the other day. I was bored out of my mind. Staring at a building only gives you so much relief.

(Rei POV:)

Once the door was shut, I sat down at the kotatsu in the middle of the room, and motioned for Mamoru to sit as well.

"The reason I called you over here... I think- no. I know I met Jadeite. His reincarnated form anyway."

"Rei- why didn't you tell me? When was this?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I needed to... comprehend it all. It happened 2 days ago."

"Did-"

"No. He doesn't have all his memories."

"What about the others?"

I stood up. "Last time I couldn't get through to them. I'm not sure this time will be any different."

"Can you try?"

I nodded. Turning my back to Mamoru, I sat in front of the fire and closed my eyes. The visions filled in fast. I tried to focus.

"Nephrite... He's in America."

"Zoisite... Europe. Belgium."

"Jadeite... Korea. He's in Japan now."

"And Kunzite... He's close. In Tokyo as well. They're only recalling small details of the past. And we... we're running out of time."

"What do you mean?"

I shut my eyes tighter, and tried to concentrate.

"Crystal Tokyo is falling. It won't stay standing for much longer. And chibiusa," I opened my eyes and stared right into Mamoru. "She needs you."

Mamoru stood up and nodded, grabbing his jacket and running back to his apartment.

I shut the door after his departure and leaned the back of my head against the wall. Almost immediately after, I heard a knock.

"It's you again."

"You do fire readings right? I need your help with this."

"Wha-" I should call Mamoru back. I momentarily decided against it, and I was truly interested in what he was barging in here for. We had only met in this lifetime once, yet he acted as though he knew me. He was already sitting down at the kotatsu, and had a deck of tarot cards sprawled out, face down.

"You use these for divination?"

He nodded, and turned to give me a smirk.

"You don't?"

"Tarot isn't exactly my specialty. You do realize you never told me your name, right?"

"Choi Hyun-Shik- it's Korean before you say anything. And you are?"

"Hino Rei. What do you plan on doing with those?"

"I'm going to tell your future. I think Earth is doomed."

"You what-"

"Look." He pointed at the card he just flipped. "The moon. Deception. Something in this time isn't as it appears."

I swallowed hard. He flipped over another card.

"The lovers." I whispered.

"Deep love and a balance." His hand reached for the last card . "The Tower. Ruin, upheaval. Every time I draw cards, these 3 appear simultaneously. Its not a coincidence. Its a sign."

"Why do you need me?"

"I figured you knew something about it all. Based on your expression, you're hiding something from me."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Wrong." He flipped another card. "Seven of swords. You're lying."

"I can't tell you anything until you remember."

"Remember what? Endymion? I'm not that stupid. He was with you shortly before I knocked."

"You-"

"I know who I am. The problem is, I don't know what to do with that information. Right Mars?"

"You're an asshole."

"Yeah I get that a lot. So, are you going to tell me what's going on, and why you're having secret meeting with Endymion in the middle of the night?"

"Why come here? Why not go to your prince? He's looking for you, you know."

"My mission right now, relies on the others. Trust me remembering 2 lifetimes of memories overnight is enough as it is. But this..." he motioned toward the cards on the table. "This is a problem. And you know what's going on."

"Crystal Tokyo, the future kingdom of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, it's crumbling. We still don't know of the threat. Mercury has some research, but she cant put it together. We were hoping one of you might've known."

"If anyone knew about some kind of threatening entity, it wouldn't be me. But besides that, how'd you bring us back?"

I hesitated. "Funny story actually. Chibiusa and- Chibiusa brought back the stones of the future to this century." I turned to meet his gaze. He looked seriously confused. "Chibiusa, her real name is Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, she's the heir to the moon, and the future daughter of Us- Serenity and Endymion. Never mind, it'll make more sense if someone else explains it."

I glanced across the room for a moment, and snuck a glance at the clock. 5:27 am

"It's almost sunrise. You should head back."

He sighed and slumped against the wall, blonde hair drifting across his eyes.

"The only problem with that is I live an hour away."

"You drove all the way out here? Where do you live?"

"Over in Roppongi. And I only drove out here because I had a nagging feeling you'd be awake."

"Stalker much."

"It was more of a premonition."

"So what? Who said you could stay?"

He opened the convenience store bag at his side, and threw a box of microwaveable taiyaki at me.

"Oh wow. This is real luxury food." I started to observe the box of frozen food.

"It was cheap." He shot me a cocky grin and stood back up. My heart was racing.

"Microwave taiyaki for breakfast it is."


	10. Detour

Chapter 10 - Detour:

A/N- Hey! School's been horrible but I managed to write this along with a whole novel for history so that's surprsing... Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to be back to my schedule of every 2 weeks, though every week would be ideal- ANYWAY, don't be surprised if you see 2 updates for this story today, I'm in a writing mood. What do you guys think about Aiko and Mamoru, unlikely friendship? Also, I have the next chapter all planned, with more angst and some ship (finally)! Enjoy and Review!

*I don't own sailor moon okay if I did there would be a Sailor V tv series and the Death is just a setback universe would be an anime in itself*

 _Crystal Tokyo, 30th_ century

(Chibiusa POV:)

The light encompassed me as I tried to refrain myself from crying. Mama was gone. This time, it was real. I didn't open my eyes until I felt my feet touching the floor.

"Aiko-" Kimiko's voice broke the short moment of silence.

"Shh." I took a quick minute to take in my surroundings. We were in the time realm. The space time door was directly ahead of us, and Pluto was no where to be seen. I was still clutching the key so tight my knuckles where white. Without another word I marched over to the door, and tried to push it open.

Nothing.

I pushed again. The others were watching me curiously.

Nothing.

I stepped back a few feet, and took a running start.

Bingo.

I tumbled out onto a soft bed of grass. Haruhi pulled me up.

"Is this-"

"Elysion."

Elysion.. _Helios_.

I started sprinting. Running as fast as my legs would carry me. I felt weak, like I would collapse any minute- but I ran. He needed to be okay.

I reached the shrine before the others, and went to enter, but one of the Maenads stopped me.

"Princess? What are you doing here?"

"H-Helios- where is he?" I managed to choke out a decently coherent sentence.

"Helios? He left without saying anything hours ago. I assumed he was with you."

I felt like crying all over again. Helios is missing. I forced the tears back, and under my breath, asked Pluto for help. I sniffled softly. Wiping my face, I turned to Aiko and subtly nodded.

'Find Usagi'.

...

 _Brussels, Belgium_

(Ilyas De Vos POV:)

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

The clock resets, time and time again, ensuring a doomed fate.

All it takes is someone to fix the clock. Maybe this time, things will be different.

 _Wake_ , _Zoisite_.

I woke up this morning feeling like I was out of place. Nothing had changed, except for waking up with a lifetime of memories. You know, typical Fridays.

I skipped work today. It didn't feel right. Nothing did. Not here.

I stared at the mess of my wall for what seemed like forever. Skimming the mess, one thing stood out to me. _The castle_. I unpinned it from the wall hastily, and flipped it over. On the opposite side was another castle, this one in gold.

 _The golden kingdom_.

 _Endymion_.

I set the sketch aside and fumbled through my drawers looking for something to help pinpoint where he would be. Maybe a map.

I found an old world map that had seen better days. I unfolded it and spent a good five minutes trying to remember what it would of looked like back then.

Gotcha.

I placed the thumbtack down onto Japan, hoping the prince wouldn't be too far from the castle. But getting there was a different story.

I mean, I had money, and a visa, but Japan? After a moment of debate, I pulled out a suitcase and threw in all I thought I would need. I unpinned al of the photos and notes from the wall, and threw them on top. They might come in handy.

Maybe.

I dug through the drawer under my desk for a moment, finally finding what I was looking for. A small lock box, full ( I mean full) of cash, with a passport and some other forms of identification, payment, and travel needs.

Even in this life, I'd been taught not to trust anyone. I didn't trust anyone. Not one bit.

But that's where knowing 5 languages, having a lockbox of cash, and being low on the radar comes in.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

 _Ring_.

(Mamoru POV:)

I would've jumped at the sound of the alarm clock, had I not been awake already. It startled me horribly, and forced my eyes to unwillingly look through the slits of the blinds. It was still slightly dark out, despite being 8:30 in the morning, and I hadn't slept.

I was worried. Horrified actually. I was scared about what was going through Chibiusa's head. She didn't deserve whatever pain she was going through. Usagi's previous statement about being the only one to hear her choked sobs and screams, wrong. Now I heard it. I forced myself to listen. Maybe the roles were switched. Maybe Usa was sleeping now. Hopefully.

I slowly trudged out of bed, nearly dragging my legs across the floor of my apartment. I blinked a few times, trying to un-blur my eyes. Yawning, I turned to leave the bedroom, noticing a glow. This time, Jadeite and Zoisite were returning color.

They didn't look so dead as before, instead they looked alive. Even more alive than they had in the past.

I tried to take in Rei's word from this morning.

'Zoisite... Europe. Belgium.

Jadeite... Korea. He's in Japan now.'

I needed to find them. Before whatever Chibiusa has nightmares about leaves Crystal Tokyo to come here. And I needed to find them fast. Before I went freaking insane.

I was shaken out of my state of frozen consciousness by the sound of Usagi's yawning. I quickly stood up and treaded over to the bathroom.

Holy crap.

Looking in the mirror, It seemed as though I hadn't slept in days. Which was true, but it looked horrible. _I_ looked horrible. It was so horrible, for a moment I considered using Usagi's makeup to fix it. The idea was scratched when I realized Usagi was way too pale to match my skin tone.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. Usagi was up now, I could hear her tripping over my shoes, and stomping on the solid wood floor.

"Usako, never change."

"NANI?" I winced hearing her faceplant from tripping on the edge of the bed. "Baka! Baka baka baka!" She went to kick the corner of the bed, and paused before impact, most likely realizing it was a horrible idea.

"Mamo-Chan!" She literally slid into the bathroom alongside me, her hair in the messiest version of her signature hairstyle I had ever seen. I stifled a laugh, her lack of organization distracting me from the drama at hand. Usagi let her hair cascade down her back, whipping out a brush from under the cabinet, and started brushing her hair at a speed I didn't know was humanly possible.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked, rubbing my temples while I tried to shut my eyes.

"I promised Chibiusa and crew I'd take them back to Crown- though I _might_ need to borrow some yen..."

I slightly smiled. "You can take some, but be easy on Motoki."

"Haiii." She pinned up her last bun, leaving her hair to arrange itself while she skidded out of the room. "See ya later Mamo-Chan!" Usa blew me a kiss before linking arms with the others and bolting out the door.

After Usagi left, I solemnly walked over to the kitchen, feeling a need to fix my posture. Habit.

I sighed and dug through the cabinets to find the stuff for coffee. After a minute, I gave up, realizing I was out.

"Out of coffee?" I nearly jumped. Peering over the countertop, I saw Aiko, legs pulled against her chest, and clutching a book. It seemed as though she was attempting to make herself appear as small as she could.

"Uh. Yeah. You didn't go with Usagi?" My eyes glanced to her book, trying to read the cover title.

"Nope. I think something's going to happen soon. I didn't want to leave you here." Apparently she caught me trying to read the title, because she tilted the book and held it up, allowing me to read it clearly.

"The Art of War? How'd you find that here in Japan?"

" I _didn't_. I can read English you know."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Ami... she said Minako likes reading it when she's 'stuck."

"Isn't it just war tactics and stuff? Not really what I'd think you'd be into."

"I'm a girl of varied interest. Besides, War tactics can be of help when your Kingdom is under attack one day. Right?" She smiled, though I knew that smile all too well. It was the smile Minako gave in any of 2 scenarios.

She just proved you wrong

Or 2. She was about to slit someone's throat.

I quickly swallowed the lump in throat and broke the growing silence, placing my palms down on the counter.

"Okay then. Grab a jacket and some shoes let's go."

"Go where?"

"Coffee." I smiled at her, and I surprisingly got a real, genuine smile back.


	11. Unlikely Friendships and Foes no more

Chapter 11- Unlikely Friendships and Foes no more

A/N- 2nd chapter of today woah... I'm thinking of starting a webcomic probably based on this story or a simplified version of it. I'm not sure yet, but if anyone else can draw and wants to step up to the challenge PM me lol

*I don't own sailor moon but I want a V/K spinoff series plz Queen Naoko plz*

(Aiko POV:)

I never really got a chance to talk to King Endymion in my time period. I mean, he was Small Lady's father. Was I supposed to be close? No. The answer is no.

But Mamoru and I were being forced to spend time together, and I didn't hate it. He offered to buy me coffee, so there I sat, in a coffee shop, directly across from Chiba Mamoru, the king.

"Thank you. For the coffee I mean." I carefully took another sip, sneaking a look out the window. The sky was grey, and it was starting to drizzle.

"Anytime. Besides, you're related to my best friend, I _have_ to be nice to you." He widely smiled and winked. I giggled.

The cafe was empty except for us, and the one cashier that was working went into the back. We were alone for a few moments, taking in the silence. I shut my eyes to relax for just a moment. It was so peaceful... and then- Ping.

Mamoru's phone went off.

"It's Usagi. She's freaking out about how she forgot you."

"Forgot me?"

"The concert Mina had tickets to was today."

"Oh. It's fine. As much as I would like to enjoy music of this time period, this experience was educational enough. Thank you Mamoru-san."

"If you say so... And you're welcome." I smiled into my cup as Mamoru stared out the window. The rain was falling faster now, harder. I loved it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Minako POV:)

"I'M ON TIME I PROMISE!" I skidded down the sidewalk, nearly colliding with Usagi outside of Crown. She shrieked.

"Minako-Chan don't do that to me!" She playfully punched my chest and took an exaggerated breath. "Scared me to death."

"Usagiiiii. Let's go- we have to take the bus to Shibuya! And the concert starts in... 20 minutes! Come on!" I practically dragged the chain of people behind me. Usagi was clutching to Chibiusa, who was clutching to Haruhi, who was clutching to Mitsuka, who was clutching to Kimiko, who was clutching to Koya, who was clutching to...

WAIT.

"WHERE'S AIKO?"

Usagi made a sound even shriller than before, skidding to a halt where she stood.

"I LEFT HER AT MAMORU'S IM SUCH A BAD PERSON!" Usagi's blue orbs started leaking tears.

I bit my lip nervously. I was NOT one to leave someone behind. But we didn't have time, and it was starting to rain. Correction, _pour_. "You're going to have to text him and tell him you're sorry... She'll understand." I looked up at the sky. "But we have to go. Unless you want to be a soggy bunny." I patted Usagi's head, pointing at her soaking wet hair.

"Oh no! Let's go guys-" She took hold as the head of the chain and took off running in a speed faster than I have ever seen Usagi manage back when we were in school. A miracle really.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Rei POV:)

Knock knock.

Nothing.

Knock knock.

Still nothing.

"He's not home." I leaned against the door frame in defeat, trying to avoid making eye contact with Jadeite. _No_. He wasn't Jadeite anymore.

"So now what?" I sighed.

"We could go back to the shrine. I mean what, are we going to wait here until he gets back?" Sarcasm only fuels the dumbass fire inside him. I forgot.

"The shrine it is." He grabbed my hand, and started leading me down the hallway.

I nearly twitched, but I didn't say anything. Despite my internal conscious telling me to resist, or to break the silence with an insult, I didn't. I _couldn't_.

I simply let him guide me out of the building, not bothering to let go of his hand until we were out of the building.

And it was so, so very unlike me. So different, Mina would have slapped me upside the head and asked if I was still Mars.

I was becoming a hopeless romantic like Mina. But she's allowed to be a hopeless romantic. She's the goddamn goddess of love.

"Rei." His voice stooped my train of thought.

"Hm?"

"You ok?" Goddamn he looked so attractive when he was worried.

"Yeah. Yeah. We should go." I left him to follow me, taking lead as I started walking down the sidewalk.

I'm going crazy.

 _Crazy_.

I held a hand out to catch the raindrops falling from the sky. They landed on my pale skin like daggers of ice, the cold temperature instantly waking me up.

"We should hurry." As if the gods of Jupiter themselves had some vendetta against me, it started pouring. Faster. Harder. The rain made me feel vulnerable. It put out the fire that kindled on the inside. I didn't like feeling weak.

"Damn." My hair was plastered to my face. It took me a moment to realize we wouldn't make it to the Hikawa Shrine from here, and there was nearly no open business in that direction. This time, I grabbed his hand, and sprinted. In heels.

Running, who knows where. A few stores were open on this street. I dragged Hyun-san behind me, knowing he was probably more confused than Ami walking in on one of Usagi's drunk karaoke parties.

Good times.

Finding an open enclosure of some sort, I bolted in, my heels making a dead stop on the carpet at the door. I attempted to let the rain all fall off of me before stepping into the shop itself. Taking a glance around I noticed it was a quaint little coffee shop. It was cute, and Mako would have liked it,

I also noticed Mamoru-San sitting with Aiko San directly to my right.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out.

"Hi."

"We got caught in the rain."

"We?"

Hyun-sama nearly tripped over me, not realizing I hadn't moved from my place on the door mat. Oops. I left him in the rain. I shuffled in to make space for him in the doorway, and after scanning the room, his eyes made a beeline for Mamoru-San.

"Jadeite."

"Endymion."

Aiko sat in silence, watching the every move of the blonde man next to me. The tension was unbearable.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Minako POV:)

"Rained out?" I softly kicked the trunk of a nearby tree. "Seriously?" Usagi was pouting like she was 14 again. She acted like it.

"It's fine. We'll get another opportunity. Besides, we left Aiko, it would've been unfair anyway."

"See Usagi, Kota has more common sense and ethical reasoning than you. Isn't that great." I hugged the odango by her shoulders. "It's fine Usa cheer up." Chibiusa was quiet too. I shuffled over with Usagi and encompasses both girls in my arms. "Both Usagi's need to be happy. Smileeee." The dame method I had used in victims of accidents as Sailor V paid off. I sighed, releasing Usagi and Chibi Usagi and stared out. It was still raining, and though the tree we were huddled under had barely any shelter, it was better than the straight pouring rain. I was trying to think when Usagi's stomach growled. Loudly. Taking the concert tickets from my pocket, I rubbed a finger over the water droplets, trying to preserve them best I could.

"Usa-"

"Hm."

"How about you go with the others to Mako's cafe- I'll come as soon as I argue to get full price back for these tickets." I winked, and Mitsuka giggled. "What? I didn't pay for the show to get rained out." She smiled. "I'll be right there I promise."

I started lightly jogging in the rain to the best of my ability, rain slightly plastering my hair to my face.

"What a waste of time- I cant believe we came all the way over here, and for what? For absolutely-" I, Aino Minako ran into somebody. I'm becoming worse than Usagi.

"Gomen I-" Blinking a few times to get the rainwater and smeared mascara out of my eyes, I looked up to meet the person in front of me. "Kunzite?"


	12. Coffee shops and new faces

Chapter 12- Coffee shops and new faces 

A/N- It's been literally forever since I updated but school's been hectic so updates will be slower for a little bit... HOPEFULLY not as slow as this one. Over two months yikes. Sorry! Hope you enjoy!

*sappy Mamoru is my favorite hm*

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Hyun-Shik Choi POV:)

"I-" I couldn't speak. Even if I wanted to, Endymion was hugging me so tight I thought I might die. I could've swore I saw literal tears falling down his face.

"You- I... How long?" Endy released his grip on me, turning to face M- Rei.

She fidgeted with the hem of her sweater, avoiding as much eye contact as possible. "Since... Since this morning. After you left the shrine."

"-oh." Endy sighed, closing his arms against his chest. "So you- you remember everything?"

"Yeah. I do." Every single thing done at my hands. "I- I'm really sorry."

Endymion looked at me with a true, genuine smile and shook his head. "Don't be. You're not alone. I nearly killed Usagi once. Or twice."

"And Small Lady technically caused Pluto's death. Can't forget that one." The petite girl spoke from her position at Endy's table. Her platinum locks framed her face nicely, finely cut sideswept bangs nearly hiding her blue-grey eyes from my sight. If anything she reminded me of Kunzite. And the perfectly cut diamond stones hanging from her ears were identical too...This was weird. A little too weird.

I opened my mouth to ask Endymion, or Rei, or even the odd girl directly, but she had stepped out of the chair and was introducing herself before I could form a word.

"Aiko." Aiko stuck her hand out to shake, and I accepted, still eyeing the weird similarities I found between her and my comrade. "-from the future."

I shook away the strange realization that Aiko wasn't from this time period and asked the other lingering questions on my mind. "The names you had mentioned before... Usagi was it? And Small Lady? Who are they?"

"Well Usagi... Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. And in this century, Sailor Moon."

I smiled seeing Endymion's face light up at the mention of Usagi.

"And Small Lady- she's also from the future. She... She's my future daughter."

"Your future daughter?" I took a good look at Endymion, too flustered and distracted to see my expression of disbelief. After a minute of comprehending, I turned my head towards Rei, who was also very, very red, and disconcerted. I didn't think anything of it.

"Wait. I was wondering- Endymion- what's your name? In this time period or lifetime I guess." I questioned.

"Chiba Mamoru. I've missed you guys."

"Me too. Choi Hyun-Shik. Hyun-San is fine, Chiba-sama."

"Mamoru."

"Mamoru it is."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Ami POV:)

"Mamoru-San."

I knocked once, trying not to be rude. After a moment, no one answered.

"Usagi-Chan? Are you in there?" I knocked again. No answer.

I took a deep breath, and bent over to grab the key Mamoru kept stashed under his doormat. As much as I didn't want to barge into his apartment, this was urgent, and my laptop was still sitting on his broken coffee table.

"Mamoru-san? Usagi-Chan? I'm coming in." Placing the key into the lock, I opened the door in one gentle movement, and gently stepped inside, brushing off my skirt after shutting the door behind me. After a moment, I turned my face upwards, ready to survey the room for Mamoru, or less likely, Usagi. But I didn't find Mamoru. Or Usagi. Instead, I found someone completely unexpected.

"Zoi-" My words were cut off. Actually my basic ability to function was cut off. He was kissing me. Heas in the person I haven't even met in this lifetime.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Yoshida Saitou POV:)

Originally, my plan had been to relax at home for the day. I had quickly given up on that after realizing it would only make me subject to even more visions. So what do I do? I decide to take a walk, try and clear my head. Of course it decides to rain.

So here I am, walking through the rain without a care in the world, because the last thing I want to do is go sit in my apartment. And for a moment, just a moment, the rain feels peaceful.

And then she happened. All 5 foot 2 inches of blonde ram right into me.

"Gomen I-" She paused for a moment, wiping the rain out of her eyes. "Kunzite?"


	13. Friends and Sacrifice

Chapter 12.5- Friends and sacrifice

A/N- IM SO SORRY LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT I DONT EVEN KNOW this is called 12.5 but it's basically the rest of 12 written as a separate chapter since I STILL wanted to put off the V/K interaction (I know I know). I'll have a little bit of extra time for the summer- though I'm still taking online classes to get work done ahead of time which is eating up my schedule- but yeah. Overall I'm really sorry with the amount of neglect towards this fic. I DO STILL LOVE IT and the main antagonist will be revealed soon! ;)

ALSO- in the beginning of this chapter Haruhi's hair is styled different- because in the flashback Chibiusa recalls her as previously wearing it in a bob. Just a heads up!

(Optional read) -

*im absolutely shocked that none of my fellow sailor moon friends have invested in the musicals so if literally anyone from this website wants to pm me and talk about them I'll cry tears of joy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Chibiusa POV:)

The courtyard outside the school was pretty empty today- save for me and a couple of douchebags. The wind was slightly chilling as it passed across my face, and in all honesty I just wanted to go home.

"I bet you're not even the real princess- I mean you can't use the silver crystal can you?"

"..."

"CAN YOU?" Tears started falling down my face. They were right- I was powerless.

"She's so lame. The moon princess and she cant even use the silver crystal. She's just that useless- and powerless- "

*blam* in 2 seconds flat some girl had completely decked the kid. He was out cold.

"I can't believe people-" The girl said- wiping her hands on her blue wrinkled skirt. She turned her head towards me, and gave a big smile.

"Hi. I'm Aiko." She held out her hand towards me. She couldn't have been much older than me. Probably the same grade. I noticed her face was slightly scathed, and blood was dripping from her petite nose.

"Y-you- what happened to your face?" That came off rude.

"She fell face first into the concrete racing Kimiko over here to punch him first. They both have a tendency to cause problems." Said a young boy. He rolled his eyes and apologized for the scene Aiko caused. The girl I assumed to be Kimiko eventually caught up.

"Aiko you're the worst." Kimiko said, brushing her brunette bangs out of her eyes.

"Remember that when I'm better than you one day."

"Sure will."

"So you're the princess right? I'm Koya." The boy asked.

"I- yeah. Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. You can call me whatever."

"It's nice to meet you- though this isn't how I imagined it." Kimiko said, looking down at the ground instead of meeting my gaze. We started walking off campus.

"What do you mean?"

"I- well we- I don't know really how to say this but,"

"We're royalty too." Some blonde girl had been standing behind me while walking. I nearly shrieked.

"Hey hey- I'm Mizuno Haruhi- nice to meet you." She held out her hand, which I accepted after recovering from the minor shock. She wore her blonde hair pinned out of her face slightly with a pin, and cut in a short blonde wavy bob. She looked like the embodiment of child fun.

"Wait. Did you say Mizuno? As in Mizuno Ami? You-" She put a finger to my lips.

"I'm going to stop you right there. Yes- I am related by blood by Mizuno Ami- child genius- Sailor Mercury and the current Queen. But I like my achievements to come from hard work- instead of pure titular advantages. So can we keep it kind of uh hush?"

"How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Oh funny as that is I don't go to your school- hence the uniform." I looked over at her blue long sleeved high school issue uniform. " I skipped a couple grades." She winked. I was still trying to take in the fact this much personality was possible in Queen Mercury's daughter. A miracle really.

"Okay okay- that's enough out of you," Koya pushed Haruhi slightly.

I giggled.

"Hino Koya. I though maybe I should properly introduce myself." I shook his hand and stared at his face for a second. He looked like Mars- as well as something else from a vague dream that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Lemme guess. Mars." I laughed.

"Ding ding ding. I mean it's pretty self explanatory. I've wanted to meet you for a while. But- no offense- you're not as fancy as people make you sound."

"I- well I guess that's a good thing? Nobody here is really too nice to me. But maybe it's my own fault for being born at all." I felt more crying coming.

"Hey- don't say that. You're worth everything they crack you up to be and more. I promise. Let's make things quick- I'm Aino Aiko, that over there is Kino Kimiko. Venus and Jupiter respectively..."

Aiko's face died out of my vision and her voice slowly drowned out, and everything went black.

"Prrriiinnncess" a sinister voice purred. A series of eerie tones accented the silence. I felt frozen. "Aren't you going to tell your poor mother and her friends what really happens in the future? I think-" My breath hitched. "She deserves to know. They all deserve to know. Don't they?" My heart was pounding out of my chest. Racing through my mind was warning signs.

Run.

Hide.

Punch her face in.

I couldn't even seeher. I was panicking. Hyperventilating maybe. Then it stopped. The background noise was gone. The voice was gone. There was only silence and darkness. I thought I died for a moment.

I decided to look around, try and find a way to escape this mind trap. All I saw was her. This creepy ghastly form of a woman. She was beautiful, almost reminded me of Nehelania or Chaos. She was pure evil- and she reeked of destruction and death. A dark veil trimmed with a darker lace covered her pale face, and she wore a long sleeved ball-gown adorned in gems of various purples, greens, and darker tones of blue and pink. Her hands were entirely black, though the plague-like appearance only travelled to slightly above her wrist, a little bit below where the long mesh sleeves cut off. Her nails were long and jetted out in a perfect point. They looked as if they could kill. Her long black hair fell in a perfectly sleek sheet of hair, and it was at that moment I realized the underside of her hair was a deep maroon, closely resembling black. She was crying. Of all things. Crying.

Soft, high pitched whimpers and whines were the only sound to be heard in the dark expanse- and it almost hurt me to hear her continue. Maybe if I- for just a moment-

I slowly lifted my right arm closer to the woman. Console her. Comfort her. Anything. It's what mama would do. I brought my hand up to her veil, moving to lift it out of the way.

She jumped at me, hissing, and I nearly had a heart attack. Her plague like hand had an extremely tight grip on my forearm, and I swore I could feel it beginning to bruise.

"Please! Won't you help me! I'm in pain- I'm dying!I just need some energy- just a little-" She licked her red lips forming them into a devilish grip as I felt pain surging through my arm while her corrupt hand spread the black coloring into my arms. It hurt. So, so bad. Worse than anything I had ever felt. Like my body was being drained of my very lifesource. My star seed.

"S-Stop! Stop it!" I tried pushing her off. Her grip was solid. One of my last coherent thoughts was that I might die here. By myself in darkness.

"P-please. Let go of me please-" I felt like crying. Everything hurt, and I couldn't even feel half of my body anymore.

She grinned, and halted. The dark stopped spreading up my arm, and her grip loosened. "You want me- to stop feeding off your pure energy?"

I nodded slowly. Please.

"Only if you let me out. Pretty please. That way- neither of us hurt." She took her free hand and grabbed my head with it. "Okay?"

I halted my breathing. Whatever she wanted couldn't be good for anything. But- everything hurts- and she can fix it. She can save me. I nodded again.

"Just open your eyes. For me. Open them."

I winced- trying to comprehend what she was saying. She wanted me to open my eyes in the real world.

Wake up wake up wake up self! I assumed I was still sound asleep under the giant tree, waiting for Minako with the others. Wake up wake up wake-

All I saw was light. It hurt for a minute, and then I took in a deep raspy breath of fresh air. Like the kind you take when you nearly drown. My arm was still black. I quickly shook it off, trying to get rid of it. It didn't work. I looked behind me quietly, trying to see if any of the other noticed. They didn't- good.

Then I quickly decided to smack the ground. In the split second my palm laid flat against the surface of the ground, the black disappeared from my arm into a wispy puddle of fog onto the ground, it was barely noticeable, and completely out of sight. I just hoped it'd stay there.

(Minako POV:)

I was conflicted. The love of my life and ultimate backstabber stood in front of me- and I wasn't sure how to feel. One side of me wanted to jump up and kiss him, and the other just wanted to spill his guts out. The usual.

"I-I..." I couldn't bring myself to make any coherent words. He probably hates me.

"Aino-san." I internally lit up. How did he know my name? "Y-You look much prettier in person. Photos don't do you much justice." He spoke in the same deep, husky voice that always drove me insane.

"Thank you." Say something else Minako. Like: Where have you been? Did you know Mamoru is looking for you? How do you know my name? Why are you so damn attractive? Everything was a blur inside my mind.

(Saitou POV:)

My breath hitched. I had no idea what to say to her. I finally see the freaking girl of my dreams after days of searching and the only thing I can manage to say is a cheesy compliment. Nephrite would kill me.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything else, but I felt a need- an urge to touch her face- to caress her. My hand reached her face, and I softly brushed her bangs out of the way. My thumb moved gently over the spot I recalled her sigil being placed. She was still so beautiful, so perfect, so badass, so mine.

She was blushing furiously, and I could tell her forehead felt hot. Still adorable.

(Minako POV:)

My head was spinning. My forehead was burning. Literally burning. It didn't hurt- it was just an overwhelming sensation. I felt like I was using my energy. Trying to accomplish something. I shut my eyes.

In a soft flash of light, I felt myself subconsciously transform into my old princess form. My hair was strikingly yellower, skin paler, eyes also the same gold, and in completely different attire. The little bows on the straps were always a favorite of mine, though the low neckline and slit on the dress always made me self conscious.

Then I felt even dizzier than before. Tired- exhausted if anything. I must have used a lot of energy to transform. I was going to pass out any minute, eyelids fluttering as I tried to hold a grasp on reality. I let myself move a couple steps forward into Kunzite's muscled chest, where I wanted to stay forever.

(Saitou POV:)

After very randomly transforming into a form of her past- Mina had fallen tiredly into my arms. I knew she wasn't waking up anytime soon. Scooping her up bridal style, I softly carried her sleeping body back the direction she came- it would be easier to take her back home by train.

A couple moments of walking led me face to face with the princess Serenity, her face having been one of the ones that had filled into gaps in my memory overnight. The only thing I was still remembering was other I didn't really have a lot of meeting with or people I didn't bother to really get close to. And hell, I did not remember anyof the faces seated next to Serenity.

(Chibiusa POV:)

I was sitting there drawing circles in the sandy dirt when Kunzite had randomly arrived with Minako in arms. What the actual heck. He looked just as confused as I did. Usagi was grinning so widely I thought there was something wrong with her. I didn't really listen too much as Usagi sauntered on about Minako's sudden change in appearance, or heading back to Mamoru's. Instead, I was focused on the odd pile of mist that had been seated next to me the entire time, and was also missing. Oh crap. I had an internal panic attack. I should've told Usagi I should've told Usagi I should-

Kimiko gently nudged my shoulder, signaling it was time to go.

"Let's go. It's stopped raining so it'll be a straight shot to Mamoru's from here."

I nodded, still trying to grip the fact that thing was loose, out there for someone else. Just the idea made me die a little inside.

( ? POV:)

The foolish young princess had finally released me, and my mere essence was floating among, waiting for new prey. I found an aura of an older girl, exactly identical to the young princess, but decided against. She seemed pathetic, save the best for last. A good couple moment of idle waiting was making me lose my mind. I needed energy. I neededit. A couple feet away, around the stage, I felt a surge of energy go off. Powerful energy. Slithering my way over towards it as covertly as I could, I quietly slid up the girl's yellow heeled foot and absorbed myself into her skin. Mine. My energy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N- So now Minako has been affected- how will she react in comparison to Chibiusa? Next chapter will probably be soon since I'm feeling really creative. ;)


	14. Character Bios

Side Chapter!- Full characters bios(as written by the one and only Usagi Tsukino in her future notes.)

A/N- SO SORRY for not updating a new chapter soon. I had gone on a week and a half long vacation with really no extra time and limited internet. Online classes are taking up a lot, and I'm trying to focus on art more as well. I didn't forget about this fic though, and I have half of the next chapter done. Thank you for being patient! (: For now, enjoy getting close and personal with the other children!

Aino Aiko

Name meaning- child of love

Planet- Venus. HATES the customs and culture.

Height- 5'4, minako's body type.

Hair- Silvery blonde/ platinum, straight cut bangs parted slightly on the right side. Small pieces of hair on each side are held up by a small black ribbon. She used to wear a white ribbon. Falls slightly past shoulder length.

Eyes- As blue as the sky. Darker near the bottom and icy in the light.

Age- Somewhere over 14,000 years.

Personality- Stubborn. Extremely overprotective and loyal. You could trust her with your life. She tries to be mature but can't help being a kid. Loves old earthen culture from the 20th/21st century. Thinks love is a waste of time. Ruins clothes 0.5 seconds after wearing them.

Likes- Small Lady, her friends, and little trinkets. Only ever wears one pair of earrings carved from her favorite stone.

Pet Peeves- Small Lady's disbelief in herself, the Negaverse, Artemis, and being treated as a mistake.

Random Facts- She would in a heartbeat lay down her life for small lady. Good friends with Ceres and Vesta.

•••••

Hino Kōya

Name meaning- Fortune. Spiritual leadership.

Planet- Mars. The firstborn. The Crystal Tokyo council is unsure about what to do about his position since the firstborn are always supposed to be female to carry on as new senshi. He still carries the required powers.

Height- 5'7. Decently skinny.

Hair- pure blond. Slightly ruffled. Lays decently straight but curls at the ends and tends to fray out where it's cut oddly. Two pieces on either side fall longer around his face. His hair is shorter at the back, right at the base of his head, but longer in the front, stopping at about his chin.

Eyes- Like Amethyst. A crystalline purple.

Age- Somewhere over 14,000 years.

Personality- Quiet. Tends to keep rude thoughts to himself. Can get out of hand when provoked or on a rant. Odd/ paranormal things tend to happen around him. Swears he can see lost spirits. Probably talks to himself. Keeps most things locked away.

Likes- Minimalism (If you don't need it, it isn't necessary), his sister, and the one girl who doodles next to him in class.

Pet Peeves- Girls who fawn over him, using abilities unknowingly, obnoxious noise.

Random Facts- He has his ears pierced for no real reason at all. It's probably the only things that makes him stand out other than his overall aura. It speaks 'regal'. He also tends to spend a lot of time with the Maenads, or in shrines, trying to cleanse himself of evil spirits.

•••••

Kino Kimiko

Name meaning- Valuable, noble child.

Planet- Jupiter. Likes partaking in tournaments and competitions held annually.

Height- 5'5

Hair- Chocolate brown with slightly lighter streaks. Wears it down, as it is, curly and halfway down her back. Her bangs are sideswept and parted in the middle.

Eyes- Hazel.

Age- Somewhere over 14,000 years.

Personality- Practically lives outside. Tends to be more reserved if kept in for long periods. She's pretty judgmental, though well-meaning, and occasionally spars with Aiko. Distant from her mother. Though she loves everything her mother makes and does for her she would never admit it. Doesn't like the luxury of being royalty. Became nearly silent due to shock of the fall of Crystal Tokyo.

Likes- Flowers, the glass earrings her mother made her, judo, and Juno.

Pet Peeves- Being told what to do, injuries, people who don't care for the environment, rumors spread about her and her past.

Random Facts- She's suspiciously too close to Juno to be friends... Though nothing is confirmed. Was Judo champion for 3 years in a row.

•••••

Mizuno Haruhi

Name meaning- clear day.

Planet- Mercury. Wants to be known for her success and not her titles.

Height- 5'3

Hair- Dirty beach blonde. It's dyed. Her hair is naturally blue. It sits in loose waves. She previously wore it cut short in a longer bob, but has grown it out over the years. It sits just past her shoulders now. Her bangs are wavy and sit just above her eyes, parted in the middle.

Eyes- a bright green. She looks like she holds all the secrets of the universe.

Age- Somewhere over 14,000 years.

Personality- Acts laid back. Extremely tense inside. Smart as, if not smarter than her parents, though she prefers to not be affiliated with them. Loves them sincerely, but argues that people would say she's buying success with fame if they knew the truth. She's finished high school, and is almost done with college. She tends to be more relaxed and even has an occasional sense of humor. Is thinking about letting her hair grow back out since she'll be finished with schooling.

Likes- Sugar. Any kind. Mochi is her favorite. New information, and her friends.

Pet Peeves- Being called fake, ignorance or people knowing about her titles. Hates being referred to as something that was never meant to be.

Random Facts- Wants to go into medical like her parents. She has slight healing powers that she find beneficial on a day to day basis. Sees Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion as probably the best people to ever exist.

•••••

Hino Mitsuka

Name meaning- Incense and light.

Planet- Mars. The secondborn. She holds no planetary powers, and is just like any other Martian civilian.

Height- 4'11

Hair- Purple/black. It's swooped into one large curl down to the center of your back, and her bangs are parted on the right side. They also form nearly symmetrical curls.

Eyes- Scarlet red. No one knows where this color came from.

Age- Somewhere over 10,000 years.

Personality- Scared. She lives in fear of dying any moment. She was diagnosed at birth with a chronic illness that is most likely the cause for her lack of powers. It has no lingering effects other than a persistent cough, and attacks where she will collapse and need to be taken for special meds through an IV. She takes medication in large doses weekly. She feels at fault for her condition, though it doesn't stop her from trying to live normally.

Likes- Games, Phobos & Deimos, her family, Pallas.

Pet Peeves- Getting an IV, nightmares, being useless, rain.

Random Facts- She tends to follow Pallas around like a lost puppy, who in return treats her very kindly and big-sister like. Has reoccurring nightmares of the future and what it entails.


End file.
